User blog:Wisdom Knight Zetsubo/Ciara Omni Overview/Review-type thing
'Ciara Unit Overview/Review' ' Ciara, Ciara, Ciara. The first wolf on Global. She's always been one of those units that has been stronger than many of the rest, but with her omni skills released, how good is she?' LS: Leader Skill: Malevolent Aspect: 50% boost to Atk and max HP, enormously boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & hugely boosts BB Atk and elemental damage 1.5% boost per 1% HP remaining, 250% BB Atk & 125% elemental damage Not really as amazing for colo as she once was, but her new LS really can destroy enemies. Not quite Avant level, but certainly very high damage output. '(8/10)' ES: Extra Skill: ''Queen of the Grimm:'' Absorbs HP when attacking, adds Def ignore effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is full. Absorbs 5-10% damage & 50% Atk, Def. Not amazing, but the damage boost and defense boost is nice. '(6/10)' BB: Brave Burst: Dread Reave: 'Offense 20 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts own Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts elemental damage for 3 turns 200% Atk, 50% Spark, 75% elemental damage '''Selfish, selfish wolf. This BB will probably make her SBB hit the damage cap. '(6/10)' SBB: '''Super BB: ''Howl of TerrorOffense 24 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns. 170% Atk, 400% BB Atk ''Average BB multiplier, but her passive skills can still reach the damage cap. The elements are always nice to have, and Ciara's SP is ridiculously cheap''. ' '(7/10) UBB: '''Ultimate BB: ''Grimm ParadeOffense 31 combo massive Fire, Dark attack on all foes & enormously boosts Atk, Def, BB Atk, elemental damage and critical damage for 3 turns. 300% Atk/Def, 600% BB Atk, 300% elemental and critical damage. '''I mean, it's not bad, but the problem is, she just doesn't mitigate on UBB. You have to have both attack and defense in a UBB nowadays, or else you're just gonna die. (Ark, Sirius, Zellha etc.) ' (6/10) SP: It really doesn't add all that much to her skillset. ATK down is very commonplace nowadays, so take the last two elements, then go with 50% attack, attack with HP full, spark, crit, and attack down effect to bb/sbb or huge attack boost to BB. You want wolfy to be giving everyone the claw. Or in this case, the scythe. (7/10) Overall I'm more or less underwhelmed. She's not incredible, but the skills she has are good. Sadly, she just doesn't have very many. ''' '''Final rating: (6.66/10) Hahahahahaha, funny how that works. Ciara isn't a bad unit by any means, but with Quaid omni coming right around the corner, she can't quite cut it for utility. Sorry Ciara. (You're still cute though.) Happy Halloween y'all. Don't expect too many of these, maybe once a month or less.) Category:Blog posts